


לכל הדגים יש גדול כמו לצ'יהוקו?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fisting, Crack, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, PWP, YOIShitBang2017
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: דמיינו את מגעו, מחוספס ועוצמתי, בדיוק כמו שיורי תמיד רצה. אפילו לאגדה החיה, ויקטור ניקיפורוב, לא היה כל סיכוי מולו. כן, יורי עדיין סגד לו, כאל של החלקה על הקרח, אבל צ'יהוקו... היה אחר. הוא היה יותר מאל. הוא היה הכל בשביל יורי. ההתחלה והסוף. אלפא ואומגה. מי שיפגוש את יורי ברגעיו האחרונים וילווה אותו אל נצח הנצחים.במילים אחרות, יורי אוהב את צ'יהוקו יותר מדי





	לכל הדגים יש גדול כמו לצ'יהוקו?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/gifts).
  * A translation of [Were all the Fishes as big as Chihoko?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949525) by [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko). 



> מי תאר לעצמו שהפיק העברי הכשר הראשון של יורי!!!על הקרח יהיה על יורי ועל... פסל של דג

זה היה מביך. זה היה משהו שהוא לא רצה לדבר עליו. אפילו פיצ'יט, שטען שהוא יודע הכל על יורי, לא ידע על זה. זו היתה אחת הסיבות שיורי רצה ללמוד בדטריוט, כדי לברוח מזה. היה לו עבר אפל שהיה צריך להשאר מוסתר. מוחבא מהכל ומכולם. הוא לא הרשה אפילו _לעצמו_ לחשוב על זה. אבל...

יורי ישב על קצה מיטתו. תודה לאל, פיצ'יט לא נכח, כי זה משהו שעליו לעשות לבדו, רחוק מכל עין חטטנית. בגלל שאחד מהאוגרים של פיצ'יט נכנס להריון מהשני, היה עליו לקחת לווטרינר את כל שלושת האוגרים. יורי קינא באוגרים שהתרבו ותהה מדוע הוא לא יכול לעשות זאת גם. בתת המודע הוא ידע שזה היה שגוי, אך הוא לא היה מסוגל לסרב לפיתוי המתוק.

יורי בהה בתמונה של טירת האסטסו. התמונה עצמה היתה תמימה: סתם טירה יפנית מסורתית וישנה. כשהוא עבר לדטריוט, הוא טען שהוא רוצה מזכרת מהבית, משהו להסתכל בו כשהוא נתקף געגועים. אבל זה היה המסווה לאמת המכוערת. הוא היה יכול לקחת תמונה משפחתית, אבל זו התמונה שבחר למסגר. התמונה הזו היתה מיוחדת עבורו. לא היה לו לב לזרוק אותה.

זו לא היתה סתם תמונה. _הוא_ היה בתמונה. לו היית מסתכל קרוב מספיק, היית מבחין בפסל זעיר של דג מוזהב עם ראש של נמר, צ'יהוקו, על קצה קצהו של גג הטירה. זו לא היתה תמונה טובה במיוחד שלו, אך לו התמונה היתה קרובה יותר, המעטה של יורי היה נחשף וכולם היו יודעים את סודו.

יורי ידע שהוא לא אמור לעשות זאת. אבל הביטו במבנה הגוף החזק של צ'יהוקו! חזק מספיק להרים כל דבר בכל צורה וגודל, אך עודנו גמיש ומסוגל להתמתח לכל כיוון. דמיינו את מגעו, מחוספס ועוצמתי, בדיוק כמו שיורי תמיד רצה. אפילו לאגדה החיה, ויקטור ניקיפורוב, לא היה כל סיכוי מולו. כן, יורי עדיין סגד לו, כאל של החלקה על הקרח, אבל צ'יהוקו... היה אחר. הוא היה יותר מאל. הוא היה הכל בשביל יורי. ההתחלה והסוף. אלפא ואומגה. מי שיפגוש את יורי ברגעיו האחרונים וילווה אותו אל נצח הנצחים.

הכל התחיל כמה שנים לפני כן, כשהוא היה מלא מדי בכדי להיות מחליק אומנותי. כולם היו רעים אילו, תמיד מקניטים בנוגע לממדיו והיותו שמן מדי. איזה חזיר, הם היו אומרים, אין סיכוי שאדם שפוי ייתן לחזרזיר לעלות על הקרח, שלא לדבר על להחליק.

אך כשיורי היה צופה בטירה של האסטסו, צ'יהוקו שעל הגג צפה בו בחזרה. צ'יהוקו מעולם לא שפט אותו, תמיד הבין אותו. הוא הרגיש שיש ביניהם חיבור ברמה שמיימית. הם מעולם לא דיברו, ועם זאת תמיד הבינו זה את זה באופן מושלם. צ'יהוקו היה יצור בודד בדיוק כמוהו. היצור המוזהב ודאי היה לגמרי לבד בכל השנים שלפני יורי.

מערכת היחסים ביניהם היתה תחילה פלטונית, אך עם חלוף הזמן הרגשות השתנו. צ'יהוקו היה הגדרתה של השלמות. ויקטור היה כלום ושום דבר לעומתו. ויורי? יורי אפילו לא היה קיים. ועדיין, צ'יהוקו בירך אותו בנוכחותו, חולק עמו אהבה בלתי גוועת. לכן, יורי רצה יותר מזה. זה ודאי היה חטא רק לחשוב על זה: זה לא היה מספיק שצ'יהוקו ידע שיורי קיים. יורי ערג ליום בו צ'יהוקו יגע בגופו כפי שאף יד לא נגעה בו קודם. כל מהותו היתה בשביל צ'יהוקו.

 יורי נאנח והרגיש דגדוג במפשעתו. צ'יהוקו השקיף עליו, ישר אל תוך נשמתו, והוא המוזהב ראה הכל. כל פרט ופרט תחת בגדיו של יורי, על כל מגרעותיו, והידיעה שהדג צופה בו הדליקה אותו.

הוא אהב כשצ'יהוקו צופה בו. זו הדרך היחידה להשתחרר. נשימתו החלה להאיץ, והוא חש בחמימות מתפשטת בגופו, במיוחד בזין שלו מתחת לבגדים.

הוא רצה את צ'יהוקו. הוא השתוקק לו. הוא רצה להיות מוכר כשלו, אך ידע שזה חטא. אסור בכלל לתת ליורי להתקרב לצ'יהוקו, להעיב על הילתו המושלמת.

התקופה הזו בחייו היתה הזדמנות טובה להתרחק ולהישען אל עבר חיי הקולג' התמימים. אך האם יורי עשה זאת? לא. יורי שעט קדימה.

צ'יהוקו היה פתאום לידו, מתחכך ברגליו, דוקר מדי פעם את אחוריו בעדינות. הוא התגרה בו. הו, יורי כל כך רצה יותר מזה. סומק קליל הופיע על פניו ובליטה התגבשה מעבר למכנסיו, רומזת שמשהו שם למטה התעורר לחיים. הזין של יורי דגדג, מתחנן לצאת לחופשי מעבר למכנסיים. הגבר היפני התנשף כעת בכבדות מעוצמת הגירוי.

היה לו חם מדי.

יורי הוריד בזריזות את חולצתו והרים את מותניו, ובזהירות החל להפשיל את מכנסיו ותחתוניו, בכמות המספקת כדי לשלוף את איברו החוצה, והתיישב שוב תוך כדי גניחה קלה. הזין היה אדום כהה, משתוקק. הוא רצה שיבחינו בו, שיגעו בו בתשומת לב.

כעת משצ'היקו היה כאן, יורי מיקם את תמונתו על שידת הלילה ונמתח כדי לחפש חומר סיכה במגירה, אך גילה שהוא איננו. יורי קילל כשנזכר שהשתמש בכולו בפעם הקודמת שאונן. כמובן שהוא לא זכר לקנות אחד חדש.

יורי נאנח ונשען על גבו, וחלץ את נעליו וגרביו. צ'יהוקו ויורי היו יפניים, לבישת נעליים וגרביים במיטה איננה מעשה מנומס. צ'יהוקו החל להתפתל בעדינות בין רגליו של המחליק על הקרח, שאישר את תנועותיו מבלי להסיט מבט לרגע. יורי המהמם בתגובה.

יורי נגע בשפתיו באצבעותיו בעדינות ופתח את פיו. הוא ליקק את אצבעותיו כמה שרק הצליח, מעמיס רוק כדי לגרום להן להיות חלקלקות. זה היה משהו שעשה כבר בעבר, לא תמיד היה לו חומר סיכה, וזו היתה בסך הכל פעם אחת נוספת.

יורי פשק את פיו כדי להכניס פנימה שלוש אצבעות. בידו השנייה, צבט את אחת מפטמותיו. הוא שיחק איתה בדיוק כפי שצ'יהוקו לימד אותו. הוא רצה להיות מושלם בשבילו. הגבר מצץ את אצבעותיו כאילו היו סוכריה טעימה שמעולם לא טעם קודם, בשביל להרשים את הדג המוזהב.

כשווידא שאצבעותיו חלקלקות מספיק, הוא הביאן לזין הפועם והקשה שלו. יורי הניח שגודלו היה כלום בהשוואה לממדי איברו של צ'יהוקו, שהיה עצום תחת אצבעותיו הדקיקות. לכל הדגים יש גדול כמו לצ'יהוקו?

יורי החל ללטף את עצמו באיטיות תחת מבטו הנוקב של צ'יהוקו. בידו השנייה ששיחקה בפטמה הוא נגע באשכיו, מוודא שהוא לא נוגע בחור ישבנו. החור היה שמור לצ'יהוקו.

צ'יהוקו התקרב והחל מלקק בלשון חזקה לכל אורך איברו של יורי, והמגע הפתאומי גרם לו ליבב ולהשליך את ראשו לאחור כנגד הכרית. הוא הסיר את ידיו כדי לתת לדג גישה חופשית. גניחה קטנה המחקה מבעד לשפתיו, והסומק שעל לחיו העמיק כאשר צ'יהוקו הבריש בלשונו את קצה האיבר. צ'יהוקו ידע בדיוק היכן לגעת, היכן כל הנקודות הרגישות של יורי. יורי ניסה להשתיק את גניחותיו ותפס בסדין המיטה כדי לא להשמיע רחש. הוא לחש את שמו של צ'יהוקו, כדי שזה ידע בדיוק מה הוא גורם ליורי להרגיש, כיצד הביא את יורי למצב בלתי נסבל. זה נהיה מסוכן יותר ויותר כשקולו עלה בהתאם לקצב פעימותיו הנסוק.

ברגליים מיומנות יורי פשט בבעיטה את מכנסיו ותחתוניו כדי לחוש בנוח. הוא פשק והרים את רגליו בשביל צ'יהוקו, מציג את ישבנו בהזמנה. גם מבלי שצ'יהוקו יגע בחור הקטן והעדין שלו, יורי כבר היה בלגן בוער. צ'יהוקו ליקק את איברו הקשיח במגע מוקפד, שוב ושוב מביא את יורי אל הקצה ובחזרה. הוא רצה את צ'יהוקו בתוכו כל כך, שימלא אותו עד שיתפרץ.

יורי החל להתחנן בפני הדג שימלא אותו עד תום, נואש למשהו בתוכו. ליורי לא היה אכפת אם צ'יהוקו רואה בו רק חור שאפשר לזיין. הוא יכול להיות הזונה שלו, למלא כל משאלה וצורך.

צ'יהוקו הוסיף להתעלם מהיבבות ומהחור שלו והמשיך ללקק אותו. כה אכזרי.

הצורך של יורי להתמלא גבר, ודמעות גדולות זלגו מעיניו, זה היה יותר מדי בשביל לב הזכוכית שלו. הזין שלו כאב מרוב רצון לגמור, אך אסור היה לו לעשות זאת לפני שיקבל אישור מצ'יהוקו. הוא היה צריך לקבל הוראה מדג הזהב קודם. אין לו שום סיבה להשתחרר אם הוא לא יכול למלא את סיבת קיומו היחידה בעולם.

יורי היה מוכן ללמוד הכל, מבישול וניקיון לריקוד על עמוד ועינוג במיטה, רק בכדי להיות הבעל המושלם, כדי לענג את צ'יהוקו, אותו קיווה לשרת לנצח. במקרה יורי היה מוכשר בכל אלה, אך היה מדובר במיומנויות שאיש לא ידע עליהן.

לבסוף החליט צ'יהוקו להתרשם מחורו של יורי. דמעותיו פסקו והוא לפת את סדיני המיטה כשצ'יהוקו חדר אילו במכה פתאומית. איברו היה כה גדול עד שהגיע למקומות שאף אדם לא הצליח. יורי ראה כוכבים מרוב כאב שלאיטו נהפך לעונג ושחרור. צ'יהוקו חדר לתוכו לאחר זמן רב, והשתמש בו בשימוש הראוי, צעצוע לזיין.

צ'יהוקו לא האט כדי לאפשר ליורי להתרגל לתחושה, דפיקותיו חדות והקצב בלתי יאמן. הוא המשיך לזיין אותו על יבש כאילו אין מחר, פוגע בבלוטת הערמונית שוב ושוב. ליורי כבר לא היה אכפת שהוא רועש, והוא אכן היה. הוא צרח, מבקש מצ'יהוקו לנער אותו חזק יותר. גם כשזה כאב יורי רצה עוד, אף פעם לא שבע, תמיד מבקש יותר. אפילו אם גופו לא יעמוד בזה, הוא לא יוכל להפסיק את התשוקה לעונג, הוא היה אבוד עד כדי כך.

כשצ'יהוקו נתן לו אישור לשחרר, יורי גמר, השפריץ זרע לכל אורך מפשעתו. אבל צ'יהוקו לא חדל שם. הוא המשיך לזיין אותו, גורם לגבר לפלוט מגרונו היבש אנחות ויבבות.

לא עבר זמן רב עד שהזין של יורי שוב הזדקר. היה זה מקור הגאווה שלו. אף לאור גילו הצעיר, רק בן 22, כושר הסיבולת של יורי היה יוצא מן הכלל. הוא היה יכול להמשיך שעות כל עוד צ'יהוקו היה איתו. יורי יכול לגמור כל כך הרבה פעמים בשעה שהוא גרם לאחרים לקנא. צ'יהוקו היה השותף המושלם, גם הוא יכל להמשיך שעות.

כשסיימו לבסוף, מתנשפים בכבדות ועייפים, צ'יהוקו שחרר את עצמו מיורי שיבב לאור תחושת הריקנות בחור שלו. גרונו כאב מהצרחות הממושכות והוא גם לא נראה טוב מכפי שהרגיש. יורי נראה כאילו שפכו על גופו דלי צבע לבן, הזרע שלו היה בכל מקום, מעורבב עם זיעה. אפילו משקפיו התלכלכו.

הם היו מסוחררים מכדי לבדוק מה השעה. יורי בחן את שעון הקיר מבעד למשקפיים מטושטשות וניסה לפענח. השעה היתה שש. הם התחילו בארבע. שעתיים, הם הזדיינו ממושכרות, מבלי לחכות שהשני יתקשה או ינשום לרווחה.

יורי הסתכל סביב, מתנשף, עדיין מסוחרר מאושר מהסקס, וניסה לאסוף את עצמו. הוא הביט מבעד לחלון והבחין בשמש המתחילה לשקוע. עוד מעט יהיה הזמן לאורחת הערב.

יורי התיישב באיטיות, בגלל הכאב בגבו התחתון, ומצא מגבת להתנקות בה. הוא היה חייב התקלח, לאף אחד אסור לראות אותו ככה. הוא נראה כמו זונה שעברה זיון קבוצתי.

כשההבנה לגבי מה שעשה חלחלה לתוכו, החל להרגיש חרדה. הוא עשה זאת שוב. הוא חטא. הוא האיב על מהותו המושלמת של צ'יהוקו ואונן על עצם המחשבה שהוא פה. לא היתה כל דרך לתרץ זאת, ויורי שנא את עצמו על כך שלא הצליח לשמור על מכסיו במקום והתנהג כמו סטודנט טיפוסי שמתחרמן על בחורה. צ'יהוקו לא היה בחורה או אדם, הוא היה כל כך הרבה מעבר לזה, ויורי הרס אותו.

יורי אסף את בגדיו, מדוכא מהמחשבה הזו, והתקלח. כשעזב, דלת המסדרון נסגרה.

מחוץ לחדרו של יורי, פיצ'יט שרה ברגשות מעורבים ובלבול. שתי ידיו כיסו את פיו, משתיקות כל צליל. הוא ניסה לשחזר את מה שראה: יורי מאונן. לא סתם עושה ביד, אלא דוחס לתוך עצמו אגרוף שלם בעודו צורח איזהו שם, "צ'יהוקו".

יורי מעולם לא סיפר לפיצ'יט, חברו הטוב ביותר, על מאהבים או התאהבויות מהעבר. _הצ'יהוקו_ הזה היה ודאי קרוב ליורי בהתחשב באופן הנואש שקרה שמו. טוב, עכשיו יש לפיצ'יט חומר סחיטה על יורי. בהמהום עליז פיצ'יט יצא לחפש משהו לנשנש, עדיין אינו מעז לפגוש את שותפו לחדר.


End file.
